lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! BEYOND - Episode 002
This Duel is a Beyond Duel. Before the duel, Meredith shuffled 3 cards from her hand into the Deck and drew 2 cards. Afterwards, Stephi shuffled 1 card from her hand into the Deck and drew 1 card. Turn 1: Meredith Meredith activates "Frozen Flower Garden". She uses the effect of "Garden", using "Frozen Flower Geranium" and "Frozen Flower Ranunculus" from her hand to Fusion Summon "Frozen Flower Begonia" (2400/2000). She uses the effect of "Begonia", Special Summoning "Ranunculus" from her GY, as a Level 6 monster. (1800/500, Level 6'). She overlays her 2 Level 6 "Scabious" and "Begonia" to Xyz Summon "Frozen Flower Quatmoclitia" ('2500/2000). She overlays her "Frozen Flower Quatmoclitia" to Xyz Summon "Frozen Flower Princess" (2600/1200). Turn 2: Stephi Stephi draws. She Normal Summons "Arcanimental Wizard" (1900/1000). She activates "Arcanimental Water Ring", equipping it to "Wizard", becoming FIRE Attribute. She uses the FIRE effect of "Wizard", discarding "Arcanimental Driver On!" to destroy "Princess". Since "Princess" is destroyed, Meredith uses its effect, Special Summoning "Frozen Flower Hibiscus" from her Deck. (1200/'2000'). Stephi Sets 2 Spells/Traps, face-down. Turn 3: Meredith Meredith draws. She uses the effect of "Garden", using "Hibiscus" and "Frozen Flower Kingcup" from her hand to Fusion Summon "Frozen Flower Begonia" (2400/2000). She uses the effect of "Begonia", halving the ATK of "Wizard" (1900 > 950/1000). "Begonia" attacks "Wizard", but Stephi activates her Set "Arcanimental Hurricane Ring", negating the attack, and destroying "Begonia". Meredith uses the effect of "Begonia", Special Summoning "Frozen Flower Violet" from her Deck. (1700/1200). "Violet" attacks "Wizard", but Stephi uses the effect of "Water Ring", Chrysopoeia Summoning in Meredith's Battle Phase, using the equipped monster as Material. She uses "Wizard" to Chrysopoeia Summon "Arcanimental Flame Dragon" (2500/2100). Meredith uses the effect of "Garden", using "Violet" and "Frozen Flower Orchid" from her hand to Fusion Summon "Frozen Flower Iris" (2200/'2600'). She Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down. Turn 4: Stephi Stephi draws. She Sets 1 Spells/Trap, face-down. Turn 5: Meredith Meredith draws. She activates her Set " ", Special Summoning "Princess" from her GY (2600/1200) and attaching itself to the Summoned monster as material. She uses the effect of "Princess", detaching 1 material and banishing 1 "Kingcup" from her GY to banish "Flame Dragon", but Stephi activates her Set " ", banishing "Flame Dragon" and returning it to the field. (2500/2100). "Princess" attacks "Flame Dragon", but Stephi activates her Set " ", Tributing "Flame Dragon" and destroying "Princess" which had less DEF than the ATK of "Flame Dragon". Since "Princess" is destroyed, Meredith Special Summons "Frozen Flower Ranunculus" from her Deck. (1800/500). "Ranunculus" attacks directly. (Stephi: 4000 > 2200). Turn 6: Stephi Stephi draws. She activates " ", Special Summoning "Flame Dragon" from her GY. (2500/2100). "Flame Dragon" attacks and destroys "Ranunculus" (Meredith: 4000 > 3300). Since "Flame Dragon" destroys a monster by battle, she inflicts damage to Meredith equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. (Meredith: 3300 > 1500). Turn 7: Meredith Meredith draws. She Normal Summons "Frozen Flower Jasmine" (100/1900). She uses the effect of "Jasmine", making its Level equal to that of "Iris"'s 6. She overlays her "Jasmine" and "Iris" to Xyz Summon "Frozen Flower Quatmoclitia" (2500/2000). She uses the effect of "Quatmoclitia", detaching "Jasmine" to take control of "Flame Dragon" and treating it as a Plant Fusion Monster. "Quatmoclitia" attacks Stephi directly. (Stephi: 2200 > 0). Meredith wins. Category:Blog posts